Problem: Nadia bought a new sweatshirt at the store when they were having a $35\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the sweatshirt was $$81$, how much did Nadia pay with the discount?
Solution: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$81$ $\times$ $35\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $35\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{35}{100}$ which is also equal to $35 \div 100$ $35 \div 100 = 0.35$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.35$ $\times$ $$81$ $ = $ $$28.35$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Nadia paid. $$81$ $-$ $$28.35$ $ = $ $$52.65$ Nadia paid $$52.65$ for the sweatshirt.